The present invention relates to bird feeding equipment and in particular to a bird feeder port; either alone or as part of a bird feeder.
Bird feeders which store seed in a cylindrical vessel typically dispense seed through apertures in the wall. If a simple aperture is used it is typically circular in shape, having a diameter somewhat larger than the maximum seed dimension. Such feeders are typically used for dispensing fine seed; such as Nyjer seed to small birds. However, such feeders suffer the disadvantage that a significant proportion of the seed is wasted due to feed intermittently escaping through the aperture and falling to the ground where other animals can eat it. A general solution to this problem is to use a seed port; this helps retain seed within the bird feeder body. Ports typically comprise a member with an aperture and roof, but no floor, and are configured so that they may be inserted in alignment with a corresponding aperture in the wall of a bird feeder. However, such ports are generally ineffective in retaining fine sized bird seed, such as Nyjer seed.